otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Cupid
Uncle Cupid is the Valentine's Day themed episode of the Cartoon Network animated series, Uncle Grandpa. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa gives a lovesick Cupid some dating advice. Plot Everyone in the park is not falling in love and Uncle Grandpa is watching how nobody's kissing, Uncle Grandpa wonders that if today is Valentines Day and Belly Bag tells him it is and gives him a Valentines gift, Uncle Grandpa is flatter and he takes it. There is someone knocking on the door and Belly says there's someone at the door, Uncle Grandpa sings about it. Uncle Grandpa opens the door and he sees that it's cupid, Cupid says hi and lets himself in and Uncle Grandpa becomes stern. Uncle Grandpa asks Cupid what seems to be the problem and Cupid states that he can't do it anymore which is to shoot people with his arrow to make them kiss, Uncle Grandpa thinks kissing is cool and Cupid states that he wouldn't know about that and that's because he's never been kissed, Uncle Grandpa asks even by his mother and Cupid tells him that doesn't counts. Cupid wonders why would anyone care to kiss him and faces the fact that he's a chubby little baby, Uncle Grandpa tells him that it's only mostly true and according to the documentary he watched, girls like babies. Cupid then asks Uncle Grandpa if he thinks he can help him find true love with his deep knowledge of women, Uncle Grandpa tells him he will help him out as if there's one thing he knows it's fully grown women. He then tells Cupid to go make romantic history, picks him up and throws him out the window and follows by. Uncle Grandpa figures that he should get Cupid some normal clothes and he decides to lend some clothes from his dating days, he opens the wardrobe up and he picks out some shirt with collars that are to small and then pulls out a shirt with a big collar. He puts the shirt on cupid and figures that he needs some pants to tuck the shirt in, he's happy because not only did he find the perfect boot combo but he also found his old demon wings, he puts them on and tells Cupid that he can be his wing man. Uncle Grandpa is flying with Cupid at his hand, Cupid tells Uncle Grandpa that he can fly too and Uncle Grandpa doesn't want to risk ruining his shirt, Uncle Grandpa looks at his radar and finds two women and drops Cupid down. Cupid lands on one of the ladies and the other freaks out and Cupid calms her down and tries to explain, Uncle Grandpa come out of nowhere and demands for the lady to kiss Cupid making her run away in terror. Uncle Grandpa figures that Cupid clearly messed up and can sense what went wrong and tells Cupid he stinks and that those women were sensitive to stinkers, Uncle Grandpa thinks he has the solution and decides to give Cupid some cologne, Cupid tells him it smells like sardines and Uncle Grandpa tells him it is sardines and proceeds to blast him with it. Cupid is blasted to a lady sitting on a bench, Cupid tries to act romantic until the lady smells him and runs away. Uncle Grandpa believes that this is unbelievable and comes up with the conclusion of using his special arrows to trick women into kissing him, Cupid tells Uncle Grandpa that the archer can't be the object of affection and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he'll do it and wants Cupid to give him his arrows. Cupid complies and summons his arrows, Uncle Grandpa comes from behind and takes them, Cupid then tells Uncle Grandpa that he wants his lady to be tall but not too tall and a bit taller than him, Cupid tells him what's he doing and Uncle Grandpa is going to shoot the beauty over there and Cupid tells him it's a duck. Uncle Grandpa figures that it's not his type and he shoots somewhere else and the arrow bounces all over until it goes into the RV and hits Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus asks Pizza Steve if he just shot him with an arrow and Pizza Steve tells him no, the arrow disappears and Mr. Gus falls in love with Pizza Steve and begins to kiss him off screen, Uncle Grandpa tells Cupid that it was a practice shot. Uncle Grandpa finishes a banana and has a good feeling about this one, he slips on the banana peel and he shoots the arrow directly upwards, the arrow hits an alien in space and he gets mad about getting shot with an arrow. The alien tries to find out who shot him, he looks through his telescope and sees Cupid and sees his big collar, the alien then figures that he's going to go down there and give him a piece of his LOVE! The alien is now on Earth and tells Cupid that he loves him and tells him to please marry him, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's welcome and Cupid hides as the alien wants a kiss. Uncle Grandpa stops the alien and tells him that if he wants Cupid then he's going to have to get pass him and the alien shoots Uncle Grandpa and his body melts, the alien sees Cupid and he hides in a tree and tells Uncle Grandpa to do anything. The alien sees Cupid in the tree and tells him that he's not normally like this, Uncle Grandpa then prepares to shoot an arrow and waits for the perfect moment, the alien rips apart the tree and Cupid tells him that he's afraid and rips open his shirt, the alien is love struck and Cupid tries to fly away. Uncle Grandpa then shoots Cupid down and the alien flies to save him and he brings him to safety. Cupid wakes up and sees that the alien save him, the alien tells him that he'll do anything for him, Cupid finds it interesting that the alien has wings like him and the alien states that they probably have a lot in common as he tells him that he likes to shoot people and Cupid laughs. Uncle Grandpa throws an acorn and tells him to get out of here, the alien then threatens to spaghettify Uncle Grandpa, Cupid tells the alien that if it weren't for Uncle Grandpa then they would've never met and tells him that if it weren't for his terrible ideas he wouldn't have found true love and the alien gets flattered. Cupid thanks Uncle Grandpa for what he's done and that he's really good at helping people, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he knows and the new couple flies away. Pizza Steve runs up to Uncle Grandpa asking him to help him and that Mr. Gus is in love with him and Uncle Grandpa says HERE WE GO AGAIN! Cast *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus *Adam Devine as Pizza Steve *Eric Bauza as Belly Bag *Stock Tiger Noises as Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Greg Proops as Cupid Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Valentine's Day Category:2016 releases